RevErse'
by Tae-Soo
Summary: Anzu Mazaki Takes On A New Prospective.
1. Awaken

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

'RevErse'

"_I feel cold……"_

**Th-Thump**

"_My head is spinning"_

**Th-Thump**

"_Where am I?"_

**Th-Thump**

"_Someone help!Please!"_

**Th-Thump**

Anzu's eyes open slowly meeting with the dim light swinging side to side slowly. Her body scantly covered in a short flowing white night gown, her knees bending in to each other. She felt the cold hard marble ground beneath her. Anzu's body felt stiff and her throbbing head was not helping.

She turned her head slightly discovering she was in a small bathroom. Anzu put both hands on the ground attempting to lift herself up. Her hands slipped on a small trail of water leading them on to some broken glass. Anzu hissed in pain and retracted her left hand quickly. She put it to her face and squinted her eyes at the blood flowing down her wrist. Anzu groaned as the pain of the wound and her head met.

She lifted herself again and crawled shakily to the door. Anzu slowly moved her hand to the doorknob and turned it. The door opened and Anzu fell in. Her face met with the cold surface of the floor. She lifted her face and inched outside the bathroom. Anzu brought herself to her feet with difficulty. Oh how she felt when stood.

"_Ennnhh...I'm so dizzy."_

**Th-Thump**

"_Am I in my apartment?"_

**Th-Thump**

"_Damn headache."_

**Th-Thump**

Anzu's dizziness made her clumsily move around her living room. She fell into a wall and held onto it for support. She breathed heavily in and out. Anzu felt so cold. What the hell happened?

Anzu made her way towards her small white sofa. She flopped softly down on it and traveled her gaze to the clock on the wall.

_11:01 A.M._

"_Damn…it…Late for work."_

Anzu struggled herself onto her feet again making her way towards her small bedroom in the back. She walked slowly in with her head hanging low. She looked up and saw a white dress uniform with a little matching white hat. Anzu wondered who laid it out so neatly for her.

"_What?"_

**Th-Thump**

Anzu felt her headache fade. It was a relief too.

She started to wonder if she should come into work today.

"_I guess I should if I don't want to wave goodbye to my paycheck. I hardly make enough as it is. My boss is such a cold-hearted bastard and has been ever since I can remember."_

Anzu slowly slipped herself into her work attire. She grumbled to herself as she saw how high the skirt actually goes.

"_Being a nurse means to care for the ill not for a strip tease."_

Anzu shrugged it off and walked out of her room to the bathroom. She walked in carefully as to not stab her self with broken glass that lay on the floor. Anzu reached for the hair brush on the sink. She combed hastily through her short brown locks and tied on the hat to complete the outfit.

"_I should remind myself to clean up the glass on the floor later."_

Anzu grabbed her keys off the kitchen cabinet and ran towards the door. She shut it rather loudly and locked it.

She ran towards her car and made her way towards Domino Hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

Anzu sped walked through the moving doors. She saw that everyone was as busy as usual. She sighed sadly as she realized that she would have to face her boss eventually.

"Anzu-Chan!"

Anzu heard a familiar cheerful voice call out her name. She looked up and saw her friend Shizuka wave happily towards her.

"Hey Shizuka." Anzu said as she walked towards the front desk.

"Anzu, where have you been? I was so worried that I almost called your home." Shizuka said sighing with relief.

"Thanks for your concern. I guess I just slept in." Anzu shrugged.

"Well at least you are okay. But I fear for the worst now. The Boss won't sit to happy with you being late. **ANNNND** trust me he isn't too cheerful today." Shizuka said with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Oh come on Shizuka. When is he ever **cheerful**?" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Anzu! I accidentally bumped into him in the hallway and he screamed curse words telling me how useless of a being I am." Shizuka's eyes started to water.

"He does that to everybody! There is not one day where that heartless bastard doesn't have something hateful to say to someone." Anzu stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

Shizuka wasn't look at Anzu now but at something behind her. She gave a small whimper.

"Mazaki-San the boss wants to see you in his office." A cold voice said bluntly from behind.

Anzu turned around to see the cruel face of the head nurse, Ms.Kobeyashi.

Oh how she hated this woman. Ms.Kobeyashi, much like her boss, made her everyday work a living hell.

Ms.Kobeyashi snapped her head to Shizuka and coldly stated.

"I'd suggest you get back to your work Katsuya or you'll end up like your friend."

Shizuka quickly turned back to her computer and started typing hastily away. Ms Kobeyashi turned back to Anzu grinning.

"_Well Mazaki-San it seems that all play and no work get you to the position you're in now. You are lucky to even been given the title "Nurse". "_

With this Ms.Kobeyashi strutted off smiling at her success. Anzu was left clenching her uniform in her fists.

"_That bitch. Oh how I hate that bitch."_

Shizuka looked up fearfully at Anzu watching her walk towards the elevator. She felt the vibes emitting from her at that moment.

"I hope she'll be okay." Shizuka whispered to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………….

Anzu pressed the button for level 15. She fumed to herself as the elevator slowly rose up. She felt her mood change from anger to fear. The head nurse pissed her off but her boss scared the shit out of her. Her stomach fell and she looked up seeing that she was almost at her destination.

"_Why does this hospital have to have so many damn floors?"_

The elevator came to a sudden stop. An electronic voice said:

"Level 15, Head Office of Mr. Kaiba."

"Well here I go." Anzu muttered to herself as she stepped into the secretary's office.

A very horse like woman with her dark haired tied into a bun sat in the front desk typing away something on her computer. She looked up at Anzu and reached her hand for the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ms.Mazaki is here. Shall I send her in? Yes, sir." The secretary put the phone back on the hanger and looked up at Anzu saying:

"Mr.Kaiba will see you now."

Anzu nodded and walked towards the large metal doors opening them slowly. She walked cautiously into the dark room. The doors behind her shut loudly. A small gasp escaped from her lips.

"Miss Mazaki what a pleasure to see you." A mocking voice rang out from the dimly lilted room.

Anzu turned to see a tall figure smirk at her from behind a large metal desk.

"Come Mazaki." Kaiba beckoned her with his hand towards him.

Anzu walked slowly towards the desk. When she reached it Kaiba said coldly:

"Sit."

She obeyed. Anzu shifted uncomfortably in her sit at Kaiba's gaze. She felt his eyes studying her up and down.

"You were late Mazaki. Why?" He started.

"I..I..I…"Anzu wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She shifted again.

"Spit it out Mazaki. Or is it that you do not have a good reason. I guess that whoring yourself around the city wouldn't be suitable, eh?" Kaiba mocked giving her his signature smirk. How he loved to play with her. Something about Mazaki made the cruel humor from inside him come out.

Anzu couldn't defend herself. She felt like an abused animal. Under Kaiba she was an abused animal. Anzu shifted again, staring at the floor. Kaiba was smirking at her still. His let his eyes wander from her face to her chest. That made him tight.

Anzu boosted enough courage to stare up at Kaiba. But she caught him staring at her chest. That made her even more uncomfortable.

Kaiba loved the reaction from Anzu when she saw his curious eyes on her breasts. Anzu was just so much fun. He was starting to form a devious little plan in his mind.

"_I'm such a bad boy." _Kaiba thought to himself.

Kaiba sighed and leaned forward making Anzu shift again.

"You're off the hook this time Mazaki. But if you are late again you won't be so lucky. Now, get out of my sight."

Anzu nodded her head and stood up. She walked away slowly towards the large metal doors.

Kaiba let his eyes wander again this time staring at Anzu's lower backside. He licked his lips thoughtfully. Oh how much fun this will be.

………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………..

Anzu leaned into the wall in the elevator sighing in relief. She smiled at her success. But she couldn't help not to feel that something was up with Kaiba. He was acting a lot kinder towards her, And not kinder in the good way.

"_At least I get to keep my job."_

As the elevator made its way to the 1st floor Anzu felt a wave of relief wash over her.

**Th-Thump….**

**Th-Thump…**

**Th-Thump…**

…………………………………………………………...

………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Shifting

'RevErse'

………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Level 1, Hospital Entrance"

Anzu hated that electronic voice. She stepped out of the elevator and made her ways towards Shizuka.

"Anzu are you okay? Do you get to keep your job?" Shizuka asked quickly and impatiently.

"Yes I'm fine. And yes I get to keep my job." Anzu smiled at her friend's childish acts.

"That's a relief. I thought he was going to fire you."

"More like he was going to rape me." Anzu said laughing.

"WHAT!" Shizuka had a look of pure terror on her face.

"Yeah I know. I caught Kaiba staring at my chest. It made me quite uncomfortable." Anzu said sighing.

"That's really eerie. I would've run out of the room." Shizuka said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I wanted to but I felt like I couldn't move."

"If you two are done gossiping I think it would be wise to get back to work." Ms.Kobeyashi coldly snapped at the two young nurses.

"See you later Shizuka" Anzu said walking off to the supply room.

"_I swear that woman is asking for someone to kick her ass."_

Anzu fumed to herself while digging around for the syringes. She picked out two and walked out of the supply room to room 106. She was assigned to the strange albino kid who kept trying to leave his room.

She slowly opened the door of 106 and quickly walked towards the sleeping boy's bedside. She unpackaged the syringe and dipped into a deep yellow liquid bottle. She reached out for his arm and held it up to give him the injection. Just as the needle was making its way into the skin the young boy shot his arm up, grabbed the syringe and stuck it into Anzu's arm.

"AHHHHHH…uggghhhhh." Anzu stumbled back with the needle sticking into her arm groaning. She pulled the syringe out of her arm and fell back against the wall. Her vision was becoming blurred and the last thing she saw was the young boy walking towards her. Then everything went to black.

**Th-Thump**

**Th-Thump**

**Th-Thump**

"_Uggghhhhh….Wha….What happened?"_

**Th-Thump**

"_That damn headache is back."_

**Th-Thump**

"_Stupid kid must've given me his shot."_

**Th-Thump**

"_Why is everything so quiet?"_

**Th-Thummmmp**

Anzu shifted some. Her body felt stiff like before. She felt the hard marble floor beneath her. The headache was back now but this time much worse. Anzu put both her hands on the ground and lifted herself up with difficulty. She now was on her feet. Her legs were wobbling and she was very dizzy. Anzu's vision was blurry and hazy. It took a minute for everything to come into focus.

"It's dark outside. Didn't anyone here me groaning? Bastards." Anzu grumbled to herself. It was night already. The young boy was not in his bed and the syringe mess lay around her.

"It's so quiet. Where is everyone?"

Anzu stepped out of the room and looked both ways. There was not a single person in sight.

Silence.

Darkness.

Emptiness

Anzu looked carefully around. She still saw no one. Anzu made her way towards the front desk where she was hoping to find Shizuka. Alas, her desk was empty.

Anzu walked towards the office of Ms.Kobeyashi down the hall from the front.

_Creeeeeeakkkkk…_

The door opened by itself before she even made it there.

"What the hell…?"

Anzu heard some rustling in the room. She sighed relieved that someone was here. She opened the door quietly and looked around the small cramped office. It was dark, very dark. The lamp that was usually sitting on her desk was lying on the floor near the back edge of the wooden desk. It cast eerie shadows around the room. Anzu heard some more rustling along with some croaking.

"Huh….?" Anzu whispered to herself as she walked towards the desk. She saw Ms.Kobeyashi's form kneeling in the corner with her head moving in strange directions. It looked as though she was eating something. Anzu heard some more croaking and slurping coming from Ms. Kobeyashi.

"Ms.Kobeyashi….?" Anzu said quietly.

Ms. Kobeyashi's head stopped moving. The noises ceased except the croaking. She saw Ms. Kobeyashi slowly turn to face her.

Anzu screamed. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever witnessed.

Ms. Kobeyashi's jaw was gone. A long, slippery tongue hung down in front of her from the back of her mouth. In her hand was a decapitated arm. There was a hole in the middle of it making blood seep onto the ground. Ms. Kobeyashi croaked again. She injected her tongue into the hole again sucking out the juices.

Anzu almost hurled. She turned and ran as fast as she could towards the elevator.

Anzu quickly shut door and pressed the button for level 15. She slid down back against the wall. Anzu felt tears forming in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on…?"

**Th-Thump**

"Damn headache is back."

**Th-Thump**

"_Ding."_

"Level 15, Head Office of Mr. Kaiba." The electronic voice rang out.

"Yeah I know." Anzu whined.

Anzu ran out of the elevator into the secretary's office. No one was there.

"I thought so…."

Anzu ran towards Kaiba's doors, opened them, walked quickly into the room, and slammed the doors behind her.

"I hope nothing is wrong with Kaiba. That would suck ass if he was a monster too." Anzu muttered to herself as she carefully surveyed the room.

The only light in the room was two tall, long, silver candle holders on each side of Kaiba's desk.

"I don't remember that being there." Anzu said quietly.

"Do you like them….?" A voice purred from the darkness.

"Wha…?" Anzu gasped at the voice.

"I said, do you like them?" The voice purred again.

"That voice….Kaiba?" Anzu called out.

"Master is more like it…." Kaiba purred.

Anzu squinted into the darkness and saw Kaiba sprawled out on top of his desk, without a shirt. His pants were of some strange tight leather that seemed snug around his long legs.

_Ba-Bump_

Anzu heart started thumping.

Kaiba moved a little groaning to himself. He started to slide his fingers down his chest,

smirking at the flushed Anzu.

"What's the matter my **pet**…?"

_Ba-Bump_

"Unnngghhh….Kaiba where is everyone one? What's wrong with Ms.Kobeyashi?" Anzu asked trying not to stare at him.

"That's not important right now. And I told you to call me **_Master_**." Kaiba continued purring. He moved up on his knees, stroking his chest some more.

"Well **_Master_** what is important right now?" Anzu shot back.

"Play time."

"Wha…?"

"Play time, my pet. You've been so stressed out lately. All work and no play make Anzu a very dull girl." Kaiba licked his lips after that sentence and slid off his desk.

Anzu backed away a little. Her heart was thumping in her head now. "What…Are you doing?" Anzu's voice asked quivering.

Kaiba didn't answer. He made his way towards Anzu and started to tease her.

He ran his fingers through her hair. Anzu was stiff and couldn't fight back. Kaiba smirked as Anzu tensed when he nipped at her neck. He gave her sloppy kisses up and down. Anzu gave out an unintended moan. Kaiba smiled wider at this and pushed his lips roughly against hers. Anzu's eyes widened as Kaiba pushed his tongue into her mouth. She squealed when he pushed his body against hers. Anzu felt his hands move lower and lower down her back. Kaiba released the kiss with Anzu gasping for air.

"Yummy….." Kaiba murmured. He smiled seductively at her now squirming form.

Kaiba pushed Anzu down to the ground. He put his legs on both sides of her.

Anzu struggled beneath him. She felt Kaiba grind his hips slowly against hers.

Kaiba growled at the cloth that lay between them. He started to unbuckle his leather pants. Anzu squealed in fear at this. Kaiba threw his pants and boxers aside, now working on taking Anzu's uniform off.

"_No…No…No…. please Kaiba…don't" _

**Th-Thump**

**Th-Thump**

**Th-Thump**

"**_Anzu…."_**

_**Th-Thump**_

"_**Anzu…."**_

_**Th-Thump**_

"_**Anzu."**_

_**Th-Thummmmmp**_

"Anzu wake up."

Anzu slowly opened her eyes to see Shizuka over top off her shaking her shoulders.

"Are you okay? You've been passed out for hours now."

"Unnnggghhh….What…What happened?" Anzu struggled to say.

"Apparently you got injected with the medicine of Ryou's. I guess it was too strong for you." Shizuka shrugged.

"I had the freakiest dream…."Anzu started but Shizuka cut her off saying,

"I know. You kept moaning Kaiba's name. What were you dreaming about?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"Kaiba was trying to rape me." Anzu smirked.

"Freaky…." Shizuka laughed.

"Speaking of Kaiba…I heard from one of the nurses saying that he isn't too happy with you."

"What's up his ass this time?" Anzu asked.

"He thinks you are irresponsible with handling equipment and patients." Shizuka said sternly.

"It was Ryou who struck me with the syringe." Anzu said defensively sitting up in the hospital bed now.

"Try telling that to Kaiba." Shizuka sighed.

"_Damn it."_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"You did a good job Ryou. I'll make sure you get transferred to a different hospital." Kaiba said darkly staring outside of his window with his back to the young albino boy.

Ryou stood there staring at the floor nodding his head.

"Soon…Anzu….very….soon." Kaiba muttered to himself. He licked his fingers hungrily.

**Th-Thump**

**Th-Thump**

**Th-Thump**

**Th-Thummmmmp**

'_Click'_

-Wow. That was weird, no? Kaiba ish EVILLLLL! R&R or I'll get Miyavi to eat your soul!


End file.
